parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case
(Two days later) (Cut to Ash's flat, where in place of Giovanni's picture, there is a newspaper clipping with a picture of Ash and Brock bowing before Princess Presto, apparently being knighted for their bravery.) (The headline reads: "Princess Honours Pokémon Trainer", along with the subheadlines "Princess Pea/Presto Praises Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Giovanni", confirming that Giovanni did not survive the plunge.) *Brock/Dawson: (from o.c., in awe) To be thanked by Princess Presto herself! (cut to him) Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Ash? (Ash places Giovanni's bell on the mantle as a memory of this case.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: All in a day's work, Brock. (Cut to frame Ash, Brock, Professor Oak, and Annie. Annie is wearing her coat and scarf over her other clothes, but not yet her beret.) *Annie/Olivia: Oh, Brock, you were wonderful! (Brock chuckles bashfully.) *Professor Oak/Flaversham: Indeed. (He looks at his pocketwatch and notices the time.) *Oak/Flaversham: Oh my, we're late to catch our plane to Florida. Come along, Annie. *Annie/Olivia: Yes, grandpa. (It is a very bittersweet moment as Annie embraces the boy who saved her life, as well as her grandfather.) *Annie/Olivia: Goodbye, Ash. (sniffling) I-I'll never forget you. (Ash leans down and puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Nor I you, Miss... (He can't help but repeat this running gag one last time...) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Miss Pokenberry. (Annie stares for a moment, then shakes her head, a smile on her face.) *Brock/Dawson: (chuckles) Whatever. *Annie/Olivia: Oh. (puts her hat on) Goodbye, Brock. *Brock/Dawson: Goodbye, my dear. (Annie walks over to the front door and turns again.) *Annie/Olivia: (whispering) Goodbye. (She leaves, closing the door behind her.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Well, um... (sniffles) Not a bad little girl, actually. (Brock puts on his hat and prepares to leave.) *Brock/Dawson: Not at all. (sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way too. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: But, um...but I thought... *Brock/Dawson: (dons his jacket) Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: But... (A knock at the door interrupts them.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh, now who can that be? (Brock opens the door to reveal an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with light blue sleeves and a dark blue bodice, a royal blue bow in her hair, and black shoes. Her name is Ariel.) (Ariel is clearly in search of help.) *Ariel/Lady Mouse: (hesitatingly) I-is this the home of the famous Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town? *Brock/Dawson: (takes off his hat to welcome her) Indeed it is, Princess Ariel. (looks concerned) Oh. You look as if you're in some trouble. *Ariel/Lady Mouse: (crying and wiping her eyes) Oh, I am! I am! *Brock/Dawson: Then, you've come to precisely the right place. (Ash seizes the moment to reveal what he was trying to say earlier, and puts his arm around Brock.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate and good friend, Brock, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Brock? (Brock seems surprised at first, but then understands what Ash is asking him. They shake hands.) *Brock/Dawson: What? What? Oh, yes. Yes! By all means. (The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then Ash gets straight to business.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: As you can see, Brock, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the fourth finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise. (Outside Ash's window, Pikachu has an ear lifted, nodding along with Ash's conclusion. The camera zooms outward as Brock concludes his narration.) *Brock/Dawson: From that time on, Ash and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town...The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective. THE END Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes